


Zombies Deserve Love Too

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, C for Chatroom!AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sirius for Zombie Rights, Werewolves, Zombie!Sirius, Zombies, chatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Werewolf Remus Lupin started at University, he quickly fell for Padfoot, the guy he had been talking to on the University Chatroom. But there's more to Padfoot than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies Deserve Love Too

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Fanfiction.net on 24th April 2015  
> Written for:   
> A-Z Challenge - C = Chatroom!AU  
> Astronomy Assignment in the Hogwarts Forum - Write a story about two people who meet, become friends, or fall in love through the internet.  
> 'I Fell In Love With A Dead Boy/Girl' Competition

Remus switched on his computer and logged into chat. He grinned to see _'Padfoot'_ was already there.

Within seconds a message popped up.

[Padfoot] Early today?

A shiver ran through Remus. Padfoot had been checking what time he logged on. It possibly meant nothing... but he could pretend.

[Moony] Finished our lecture early and our lecturer let us leave.

[Padfoot] I've been changing dorms. Me and my best mate/Cousin asked to be roomed together, but they didn't listen. His dorm-mate got tired of him and asked for a room change. I quickly put my name down and they let me share!

Remus smiled. His day revolved around chatting with the mysterious Padfoot.

[Moony] That's good. At least you won't get tired of him.

[Padfoot] That would be impossible... unless he's fawning over some girl he's been obsessed with for the past couple of months.

Padfoot clearly had no idea what it was like to fawn over someone, did he?

[Moony] Poor him. Does she even notice him?

[Padfoot] Not at all. So, let me tell you about this funny thing that happened at lunch today. You'll wet yourself laughing, I guarantee it.

[Moony] I think my room-mate might get upset if I piss myself whilst listening to one of your stories.

[Padfoot] I'll try not to be too funny to save you a load of washing.

[Moony] Thank you... now please continue my dearest Padfoot.

[Padfoot] Well my beautiful Moony, it went like this...

**...oOo...**

_Remus glanced at the University website homepage. A Chat-room link in the corner caught his eye as he tried to navigate the page to find a map._

_Once found, Remus found himself glaring at the map, realising it was the same as the one they had already given him. He had no chance of finding his classes now and realised he'd have to ask someone for directions. Before clicking out, he clicked forums, curious as to what forums there were - maybe it would help if he found some on the courses he was taking?_

_Maybe someone in those classes had posted directions?_

'LGBT advice forum'

_He clicked the link, but was informed he had to sign up. He grabbed his University information, looking for his assigned login and signed in, selecting Lily's nickname for him. Once set, he updated his profile and began looking through the forums._

'Introduce Yourself Here - 32 posts'

_[Moony] Hi, I'm Moony and I've just started here. I can't wait for classes to begin (although I'm terrified). I'm also terrible with directions. Anyone have a good map of the place?"_

_He looked through a couple of other forum topics, before coming upon a General-Chat thread where everyone was discussing the campus. He quickly posted about being lost already. He read through the posts, pausing at one that stood out to him. One that had been ignored by the others._

_[Padfoot] I've cracked it!_

_Remus couldn't help but find out what was cracked._

_[Moony] Cracked what?_

_[Padfoot] My dearest Moony - the conspiracy with the wrong maps. My sources say that the maps are actually showing the old school that was built on here before it was overrun by Zombies and burnt to the ground. We have been given the old maps that will lead us to the remaining Zombies._

_Remus stared at the post for a minute before his lips curved up into a smile._

_[Moony] So, did the Zombies set the fire, or the people who wanted to destroy them?_

_[Padfoot] The Zombies only wanted to learn, mate. They wanted to be like everyone else. Society shunned them for being different and set them on fire. Society is cruel._

_[Moony] Maybe it was the biting?_

_[Padfoot] That's how Zombies say hello._

_[Padfoot] It's an affectionate thing._

_[Padfoot] Zombies can be affectionate too. In fact, they are more affectionate than anyone!_

_[Padfoot] Zombies deserve love too!_

_[Moony] So the poor defenceless biting Zombies were burnt to death... so why will the old maps lead us to the remaining Zombies? If the school burnt down, there would be no Zombies left... right? (Except for the existing students of course)._

_[Fenwick] Hey, some of us are trying to have a real conversation here._

_[Padfoot] Whereas we are ghosts and this conversation doesn't exist at all. [Ghost noises]_

_[Moony] [Ghost noises] ?_

_[Padfoot] Well, I've never met one so I doubt they make all those ridiculous sounds. Plus I can't describe the sound of chains rattling, can I?_

_[Fenwick] LIKE I WAS TRYING TO SAY, THE SCIENCE BUILDING ISN'T SHOWING ON THIS MAP AT ALL. MY COMMENT MIGHT HAVE BEEN LOST IN ALL THIS CRAP._

_[Moony] Hey, Fenwick. I believe this was the place for people to chat. That's what's happening here. If you don't like it, I suggest you find somewhere else to post because we're well within the rules to have a conversation here._

_[Padfoot] Fenwick is just jealous that I'm taking up all your attention, Moony. Ignore him babe._

_[Moony] Did you just call me babe?_

_[Padfoot] Yeah, that sounded a bit weird. Mate, darling, love, sweetheart, pumpkin?_

_[Moony] Only if I can call you cuddle-bunny?_

_[Padfoot] You're on Moonpie._

_[Padfoot] Moonpie... would you love me if I were a Zombie?_

_[Moony] Are you a Zombie? Would you love me if I told you I was a Werewolf?_

_[Padfoot] What does it entail?_

_[Moony] I turn into a wolf once a month and eat people._

_[Padfoot] You can eat me._

_[Padfoot] Crap. That came out wrong._

_[Padfoot] No wait. It's fine, I can work with that. I taste delicious._

_[Padfoot] Have I scared you away?_

_[Moony] I'm just trying to stop the laughter long enough to type a reply._

_[Padfoot] Is that why your name is Moony? Because of the full moon? Because of your furry little problem?_

_[Fenwick] Other people are on here reading your conversation. This isn't a private chat, it's a forum open to the whole University._

_[Padfoot] Bite me._

_[Moony] If you insist._

_[Padfoot] Oh Moony, this is the start of something beautiful, I can tell!_

**...oOo...**

Remus couldn't deny it. It was three months of daily conversations and he was falling in love with someone he had never met, never seen and never heard the voice of. This person could be a troll or a Professor or a crazy person for all he knew...

But there was something so genuine about Padfoot - he could almost feel the other man's excitement as soon as the conversation started.

But he couldn't bring himself to ask Padfoot who he was. Even though Padfoot gave him many openings, he couldn't bring himself to ask that question.

What if Padfoot didn't feel anything for him? What if Padfoot wasn't attracted to him?

No, he couldn't risk it.

**...oOo...**

[Padfoot] So are you really a Werewolf?

[Moony] Are you really a Zombie?

[Padfoot] Worried I might try and eat your brain?

[Moony] Well, I have been told I'm very smart. It might make it more delicious.

[Padfoot] I bet everything about you is delicious.

[Padfoot] But Zombies don't eat brains... well, not anymore. That was in the start. Lies and slander these days. Zombies enjoy a varied diet of vegetables and food supplements that stop us from craving whatever brains offer us.

[Padfoot] Plus - it's only human brains.

[Padfoot] Crap, I don't mean being a Werewolf makes you any less human or anything.

[Padfoot] Moony?

[Padfoot] I'm so sorry.

[Moony] It's okay, I'm used to people seeing me as less than human.

[Padfoot] No, please don't think that I see you as anything less than anything. You're really important to me, Moony. I swear I didn't mean it like that.

[Padfoot] If it helps, people see you as more human than me.

[Moony] So you weren't joking about the Zombie thing?

[Padfoot] I

[Padfoot] I don't know what to say.

[Padfoot] Will it make a difference?

[Moony] You're important to me too and I think I'm glad that you're a little bit different too.

**...oOo...**

"Hey Remus," Lily said, rushing over and hugging him. "Where you going?"

"Lunch," Remus replied.

"Great, mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

The pair walked through the campus, and a guy jumped out at Lily, leaflet in his hand.

"Hey Evans."

"Hey Potter," she replied.

"Here. Equal rights for Zombies." He pushed another leaflet into Remus' chest.

Remus fished a leaflet of his own from his binder. "Equal rights for Werewolves," he said, pushing one towards the guy.

"Potter, we're trying to go to lunch."

"Are you a Werewolf too?" James asked, leaning down to check out her eyes. She put a hand over them and frowned.

"Perfect green," he muttered. "Is it because I'm half-Zombie? Is that why you won't date me?"

"You're half Zombie?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"But you don't seem like it," Lily replied, looking him over.

"Well, we don't wear signs. My mother is a Zombie," James said. "Family thing really... Also, TV is a bunch of crap, making us seem like monsters. You get what I mean don't you?" James asked, looking at Remus for the last part.

"I do," Remus replied. "They go by all the old stories when people didn't know how to handle their conditions and lashed out. It's all lies and slander to make us look bad now."

"Lies and slander?" James repeated. "You sound like my friend... and you're a Werewolf."

"That's right. Well, I agree with you on equal rights for anyone considered to be a magical being or beast," Remus said. He slid the leaflet James had given him into the binder and headed off with Lily, ignoring the excited shouting behind him.

Something about being serious or something.

That Potter guy seemed a bit odd.

**...oOo...**

[Padfoot] I couldn't sleep last night, I was so worried about you. What if it was a bad transformation? I wouldn't even know to go and visit you in hospital.

[Moony] You'd come and visit me?

[Padfoot] Of course I would. I'd sit by your bedside for the whole time you were in there and make sure you were alright.

[Moony] Thank you, that means a lot. If the roles were reversed, I'd do the same for you too. You know that, right?

[Padfoot] I do now. How are you feeling?

[Moony] Much better. It's been five days. Back to normal.

**...oOo...**

"It's you isn't it? I love you."

Arms wrapped around Remus, holding him tightly.

Remus pulled away and spun around, taking in the dark-haired man in a leather jacket. He had never met this man before in his life.

"I'm really sorry," Remus replied, stepping away from him. "I'm seeing someone."

"Oh," the guy said.

Remus looked nervously at Lily.

"Come on Moony," she said, leading him away. Remus shot the guy an apologetic look before turning to leave.

**...oOo...**

Three days and Padfoot hadn't signed into chat.

Six days.

A week.

Two weeks.

Almost a month.

Remus was really worried. The longest they ever went without chatting was two days and that was usually around the full-moon.

Had Remus said something that upset Padfoot?

Remus made sure to log in every single day and stay logged into chat until bedtime just in case Padfoot logged on, but he didn't.

It was an hour until the full moon and Remus took one more look at his computer. Had Padfoot grown bored of him? It certainly looked like it.

His fingers moved over the keys, writing a message to Padfoot in case there was a chance he did log on.

[Moony] I'm sorry if I've done anything to upset you or annoy you and I miss you. I keep imagining that something bad has happened to you and that's why you haven't been on, but I need to face the truth. You're bored of me. I don't blame you, everyone gets bored and everyone leaves. I'm sorry for whatever I've done that made you leave. If you change your mind, my name is Remus and I'm often at the Werewolf Rights.

**...oOo...**

Three days later found Remus and Lily walking slowly through the Campus. Remus clutching a walking stick and trying not wince on each step.

"Zombie rights, Evans?"

"I still have the last flyer," Lily replied.

"But you didn't come to our meeting," James complained. "This has a new date and time."

"I'll come," Remus replied.

"Will you?" James asked coolly. "Do you care about Zombies, mate?"

"I do," Remus replied, his hand out, waiting for a leaflet.

James clutched the leaflets tightly to his chest and Lily sighed, handing hers to Remus.

"You don't even know his name Remus, if you're thinking of going there to see him..."

"That's not it," Remus muttered, blushing.

"See who?" James asked, looking between them suspiciously.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Remus snapped. "Don't worry about the meeting, it's clear I'm not welcome."

He was unaware of grey eyes peeking out through the covers on the table.

"So what's with the cane?" James asked.

"Bad transformation. He shouldn't even be out of the hospital wing," Lily said.

"Isn't every transformation bad?"

"Yeah, but he's not been himself recently. His on-line boyfriend stopped talking to him and he doesn't know why. Poor Remus is heartbroken."

"It's none of his business," Remus scolded her.

"He's half Zombie, he might be able to find your the guy you're in love with - your lover."

"Not my lover, he just disappeared out of the blue," Remus muttered.

James stared at them confused and Lily turned back to him.

"Remus made a Zombie friend, and his friend abandoned him," she said. "He's upset because he's in love with the guy, even though they never met."

"Oh really, what's his name?" James asked.

"Padfoot," Lily said.

"Uh-huh, and what if Padfoot had a good reason?"

"See," Remus snapped. "He's agreeing that Padfoot just got bored, that's what they all do. They all just get bored of me and piss off. Why should Padfoot have been any different?"

"Because you love him?" Lily suggested.

"No, that's just the reason why it hurts more," Remus replied, turning to start walking away.

"Moony?"

Remus froze. The only person who called him Moony was Lily.

Lily and Padfoot.

"Moony!" He turned back to see someone slowly lifting himself off the ground after coming out from under the table.

It was the guy from a few weeks before. The same guy who had declared his love for Remus and hugged him. He stared at the man in confusion.

"So, you're not really a good patient are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm certain that the Nurse insisted you stay in there until tomorrow morning."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "And you know that how?"

"I did tell you I'd spend my time visiting you... I just thought you wouldn't want to see me. I did tell you I'd stay by your bedside the whole time, I stayed as long as possible. I'm sorry I haven't been on-line for a while."

"When did you... Padfoot?" Remus said, his eyes widening. He started slowly walking back. "Fuck, but you're gorgeous!"

"The sexiest Zombie ever," Sirius confirmed with a smirk. "I thought you realised the other day. I thought you were rejecting me. I told you how I felt and you just walked away."

"I thought you were smarter than that," Remus replied. "How am I supposed to know who you are if you don't tell me your name."

"You said you're involved with someone. Are you still with him, or..." Sirius asked hopefully.

"I lied. I love Padfoot and didn't want anyone else," Remus replied. "I turned you down because I wanted... well, you."

Sirius slowly closed the distance.

"But I didn't realise you were a Zombie. I had you pegged for a Vampire. You're quite pale, and Zombies have a degree of grey to their skin?" Remus continued.

"There's Vampire blood in my family... or so the rumour says," Sirius replied. "Clearly enough to give my skin a pale white glow. I'm still a slow walker and can't talk fast... still worried I'm going to eat your brain?"

"Well, it's a very juicy one," Remus replied.

Sirius leaned in to Remus' ear. "It's not your brain I want to get a taste of," he whispered. "But I bet I can get you howling when it's not a full-moon."

"Gross flirting," James muttered. "Come on Evans, take a walk with me."

Remus shivered.

"So... is everything she said true? Did you love me? Did I break your heart?"

Remus nodded.

"Well, you broke mine too. I was so jealous too."

"Well, I'm very single right now," Remus replied hopefully.

"So am I," Sirius replied. "Want to date a Zombie?"

"Want to date a Werewolf?"

"Merlin yes!"

"So... what is it you want to taste?" Remus asked, blushing.

"I'll be happy to start with your lips," Sirius replied, leaning in and nudging Remus' nose with his own. Remus closed the tiny distance and their lips finally met.


End file.
